Avoiding the Issue?
by homoeroticmaintext
Summary: ShizNat one-shot. 'T' because of my paranoia. Shizuru has been avoiding Natsuki since the end of the Festival, and Natsuki wants to know why. Huzzah for terrible summaries.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mai-HiME. Shocking, isn't it?**

Hm, my first Mai-HiME fic. I was slightly plagued by the memory of a particularly bizarre dream whilst writing this, actually. It was like a Higurashi Mai-HiME cross-over. It seemed like Mion and Shizuru were in some sort of romantic relationship and Mion was bringing Shion to meet Shizuru in the Student Council room. It was REALLY weird to the point of being scary and disturbing.

Also, I've got to say; I don't like this story. I was expecting it to turn out _wa~y_ better-_-|||

Anyway, on with the story.

**

* * *

**

All four teenagers in the Student Council room looked up as the door was wrenched over to reveal a decidedly pissed off Natsuki Kuga. Her expression soured even further – because apparently that was actually possible – as she saw her intended quarry was missing from the room.

"Oi, Kanzaki!" She haled him gruffly. "You know where Shizuru is?"

"Sorry, no. I don't." Reito replied amicably.

"Dammit!" The biker growled. "When you see her, tell her I'm looking for her." The command was directed to the entire room.

"And why should we do that?" Haruka exploded, completely outraged by the emerald-eyed girl's lack of social grace.

Natsuki turned to look at Haruka with an expression which had passed venomous and was now down right murderous. The director of the Executive Comity gulped audibly. Natsuki shot a death glare at the rest of the room before going on her way.

"Sheesh, Suzushiro! Are you _trying_ to get us all killed?" Yuichi Tate asked the other blonde, clearly shaken.

"Sh-shut up, Tate!" She barked in reply. The two then immediately started squabbling. Reito rolled his eyes at Yukino Kikukawa who gave him an exasperated smile, before attempting to calm her friend.

It was then that the door slid open once more. A quietly humming Shizuru Fujino entered. "Good afternoon, everyone." She greeted them politely. Haruka and Tate immediately stopped their bickering upon the entrance of the president.

"Kuga was just here looking for you. She seemed rather... irate." Reito informed her as she made her way to her usual seat. He smirked slightly as he watched her politely detached demeanour falter momentarily.

"Oh? Did she happen to say what she wanted?" The tawny-haired girl asked, sounding oh-so-slightly worried.

"No. Just to tell you that she's looking for you."

"ARG!" Mai and Mikoto looked up as the door to the room they were temporarily sharing with Natsuki – her flat had been destroyed by Nao and Shizuru during the Festival, so she stayed with them while it was being fixed – was slammed by the apparently highly aggravated ex-HiME. Said ex-HiME then collapsed, face down, on the sofa with an exasperated and slightly depressed sigh. The other two occupants of the room shared a worried and perplexed look at the dramatic change of gears their friend had just exhibited.

"Um... Natsuki? What's the matter?" Mai asked her nervously as she crouched by her friend.

Natsuki rolled over on to her back. "I think Shizuru's avoiding me. Actually, I'm certain of it." She sighed, resigned and looking utterly defeated.

"Why?" Mai asked. Feeling possibly even more confused than she had before her friend spoke. _And why does it bother you so much? I mean it's not like you're in love... with... her..._

"Oh!" She exclaimed realising why her friend was so depressed at being avoided by the soon to be ex-kaicho. "Mikoto, I just remembered we're out of ramen. Do you think you could go and buy some?" She turned from Natsuki's 'wtf?' face to further instruct Mikoto.

"Take your time she called after the speedily disappearing cat-like girl, before closing the door. She turned, arms crossed, to the miserable teenager on her sofa with a purposeful expression on her face. "So... how long have you been in love with the president?"

"WHAT?" Natsuki exclaimed, sitting bolt-upright and looking at Mai with a horrified expression. "How did you..?"

"I don't think anybody would get that depressed about their best friend avoiding them unless they were secretly in love with her." The well-endowed teen informed her friend wisely. "So what happened? You tell her and she doesn't feel the same?"

"Oh no. She's definitely in love with me... or she was..." She paused pensively for a moment. "D'you think something like that can change so quickly..?"

Natsuki's expression at that point made it extremely difficult for Mai to not laugh as it brought to mind the image of a puppy trying to work out why it was being reprimanded. The fact that she then cocked her head to the side in question certainly didn't help matters.

"-ahem-Why don't you explain it all to me from the beginning? Knowing you, the problem is probably _really_ obvious."

"You're quite thick, aren't you?" The red-head mused as her friend finished her abridged recount of the events involving herself and Shizuru during the Festival.

"Excuse me?" There was an undeniable edge of malice beneath her deadpan tone.

"Well, you realise you haven't actually told her you're in love with her, right..?"

"What?" One could practically **see** the gears grinding in the midnight-haired girl's brain as she processed this 'new' piece of information. "Oh... crap..."

"Yeah."

"SHIZURU!" Natsuki shouted at the aforementioned girl's window. It was night-time and she was standing outside the Fuka Academy dorms shouting at the top of her voice. She got no answer – just a lot of unwanted and irritable spectators – so she tried again even louder. "SHIZURU!"

Shizuru Fujino opened her eyes sleepily. She looked around, confused. "What the..?"

"SHIZURU~!" The young woman shouted yet again.

"Natsuki?" She wondered out-loud. Getting up, she wandered over to her window; which she then opened and leaned out of. "Is that you Natsuki?" She called down, utterly perplexed as to what her friend was doing.

"SHIZURU!" The midnight-haired teen called back happily. Even from as far up as she was Shizuru could see the unmistakable grin on Natsuki's face as she was finally answered by the elusive kaicho.

"What in god's name are you doing?" The ruby-eyed girl asked; feeling even more confused.

"I CAME TO SEE YOU. YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME." The emerald-eyed one replied more loudly than necessary.

"And this was all you could think of to remedy the situation?" Asked the tawny-haired teen.

"NO." Came the reply. "I HAD OTHER IDEAS. THIS WAS JUST MY FAVOURITE." She paused there for a moment before continuing with; "I THOUGHT MAYBE YOU'D APPRECIATE THE BIG ROMANTIC GESTURE?"

"The what?" Shizuru exclaimed, startled by her friend's words.

"THE ROMANTIC GESTURE." Natsuki clarified needlessly, with a grin. "I LOVE YOU, SHIZURU!"

"..." Shizuru – and the unwanted and no longer irritable, now shocked, spectators – simply stared in shock, mouth gaping. "W-J-Wh-J-Idon'teven-J-" The string of stuttering continued for a good few minutes as the girl attempted to find an appropriate response. "You mean in the same way that I..?" She trailed off at the end, slightly afraid to finish the sentence.

"YEAH. I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T REALISE THIS BEFORE, AND THAT WHEN I DID REALISE I DIDN'T REALLY GET IT ACROSS RIGHT. THAT _IS_ WHY YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME, ISN'T IT? I THOUGHT MY KISSING YOU WOULD'VE MADE MY FEELINGS CLEAR, BUT I GUESS I JUST DIDN'T TELL YOU CLEARLY ENOUGH..." She'd looked away before starting to say that and stopped when she noticed that the girl she was confessing to had disappeared from the window. "Err... SHIZURU..?"

She heard the door open and looked towards it. Standing in the doorway, tears falling silently down her face, was Shizuru. She had a look of disbelief on her face and Natsuki was, as per usual, struck by her overwhelming beauty. They stood there staring at each other in silence for a few seconds. Then, without warning, Shizuru ran to Natsuki and threw her arms around her neck.

"Natsuki..." She breathed, still in awe of what had just happened. She pulled back from the tight hug she had initiated – though her arms were still around Natsuki's neck, and her hands were still resting on Shizuru's hips – and stared into the emerald pools which were the other girl's eyes. "I've said this before but I really am in love with you..."

The blushing, grinning Kuga girl simply nodded then said; "Oh, shut up and kiss me."

* * *

Hooray for cheesy endings! Whooo~XD

In regards to there being a sofa in the dorm room, I can't remember if there is one. I think there is, but yeah, not sure... Ah, well, it'll give me an excuse to re-watch Mai-HiME for the second time in one month(¬_¬;;), so it's all gooo~d


End file.
